The Lost One's Wepping
by Sawako Kagamine Grandchester
Summary: Rin, una niña desprotegida con una madre alcohólica y un padrastro que abusa de ella, no tiene amigos, le tiene miedo a los hombres, esta completamente sola, ella piensa seriamente en suicidarse ¿pero que pasara cuando llegue cierto rubio y su grupo de amigos a sacarla de esa oscuridad? ¿Sera capaz de amar ella también? ADVERTENCIA: Lenguaje Fuerte y Temas serios, T
1. Capitulo 1: La vida no vale

_The Lost Ones' Weeping (El llanto de los perdidos)_

**ADVERTENCIA: el capítulo contiene escenas fuertes, se recomienda discreción**

_**Disclaimer: Vocaloid y sus personajes no me pertenecen, historia sin fines de lucro**_

**Capítulo 1: **

Me despierto gracias a que suena la alarma, 7:30 como todos los días, comienza la rutina:

Me meto a bañar, me arreglo desayuno solo, como siempre, nuevamente mi padre no está en casa y mi madre ha despertado con un hombre desconocido en su cuarto, ebria seguramente, sin querer saber algo salgo de mi casa con mi mochila hacia el colegio, no es que realmente me interese estudiar, pero es mejor a estar en mi casa, igualmente no es como que tenga algún amigo que haga más lento mi suplicio, entro a la clase y nuevamente la gente habla de mí, lo puedo sentir, ella se acerca nuevamente…

—Vaya, vaya, ¡miren que llego! De nuevo Mofis, creí que con lo que paso ayer no volverías, o al menos eso esperábamos todos ¿No es así?— todo el salón respondió cosas como: si, obvio, por supuesto y demás sinónimos — ¿Por qué no nos haces un favor y te mueres?— se puso a reír, al tiempo que tiraba todos mis cuadernos al suelo, al igual que yo, al caer los cuadernos, uno se abrió y se salió un dibujo de los que suelo hacer en clase de inglés

— ¡mira qué lindo dibujo! ¿Se lo hiciste a tu novio?... ¡espera, No tienes! Como no es para nadie ¿Me lo regalas?— se hecho a reír nuevamente

— ¡Deja eso Neru, no es tuyo!— hable limpiándome el hilito de sangre que se me hizo en el labio

— ¿No es mío? Ah no espera, seguramente se lo hiciste al pendejo de tu papi, ¡Mírame papi! ¡Ayúdame papi! ¿Tu papi ya no está que no? — Con lágrimas en los ojos, me levante, viéndola con todo el odio que tengo almacenado en mi alma  
— ¡Mírenla! Mufis ya se puso a llorar— se reía mientras rompía el dibujo, apreté los puños y finalmente explote, la golpee con toda fuerza que tenía en cara

— ¡Te dije que lo dejaras…!— grite aun apretando los puños y con lágrimas — Y ustedes 3 imbéciles, ¡que miran! Váyanse o les hago lo mismo— una chiquilla de cabello aguamarina (amiga de Neru debo mencionar) salió corriendo al tiempo que gritaba  
— ¡Meiko-san! ¡Mire lo que hizo Rin!— iba a acusarme, yo solo me defendí y ahora la regañada seré yo

— ¿¡pero que paso aquí!?— dijo la sensei, Neru se levantó y corrió con la maestra llorando

—Rin me pego sensei, yo solo quería devolverle el dibujo que hizo que me parecía muy bonito y lo rompió, después me golpeo— dijo con un llanto falso, y nuevamente le iban a creer

—Rin, acompáñame a la dirección, Neru ve a la enfermería— recogí mis cosas y solo mire de reojo como esas 3 brujas se reían, nuevamente se hacía una soga en mi cuello, como aquella vez… entro en la oficina del director, un señor de cabello castaño con lentes y un traje, todas babeaban por él, pero a mí me parecía _"equis_" como la mayoría de los hombres, Meiko-sensei toco la puerta y entramos

— ¿Qué paso Meiko-san?—

—Nuevamente la señorita Kagamine— le dijo

— ¿Otra vez? Es la quinta vez en el mes—

— ¡Esta vez fue muy lejos, golpeo a una alumna ejemplar!— dijo con un ademan muy, ¿Cómo se dice? ¿Exagerado?

—Siéntate Rin, Meiko-san retírese— le dijo el director

—Pero Hiyama-san…— dijo intentándose quedar

—Retírese por favor, dijo mientras volteaba a ver a la ventana, Meiko-sensei salió de la oficina, se volvió a mí y tomo nuevamente asiento en su imponente silla —bien dime Rin, en tus palabras y tu versión ¿Qué fue lo que paso?— yo con la cabeza baja, simplemente me quede callada, como siempre no salía ni una sola palabra de mi boca —Nuevamente no dirás nada Rin… ¿Hasta cuándo piensas seguir así? No creas no sé lo que pasa en el colegio, sé que te molestan, que te gritan, que te golpean tus compañeras, que te dicen apodos, pero no sé qué hacer, tú no te defiendes ni aunque te inculpen de algo, y solo hablas o haces algo si te provocan demasiado, como el día de hoy— saco un folder de su escritorio —Bajaste tus calificaciones en literatura, inglés y biología, en matemáticas y ciencias tan esplendida como siempre— se levantó —¿dime que te pasa? ¿Tienes algún problema en casa?— tenía unas ganas de llorar, de gritar todo lo que pasaba en mi cabeza, pero nuevamente intentaba hablar y no salía una palabra de mi boca, ni si quiera podía subir la cabeza —veo que nuevamente no dirás nada, bien llamare a tus padres, pediré que vengan por ti en una hora, iras con el consejero escolar y desde mañana tomaras el club de música— levante la cara con una mirada extrañada —No me mires así, yo y el consejero Gakupo-san creemos que sería bueno, algo así como una terapia, no hay nadie de tu salón, tal vez puedas hacer algún amigo, además Luka-chan es solo 2 años más grande que tú, va en la universidad, apenas ingreso el año pasado, creo que se llevaran bien— me quede viendo como en busca de una respuesta, finalmente logre hablar

— ¿Tendré que Quedarme 1 hora extra todos los días por una "terapia" Hiyama-sensei?—

—Tómalo como un crédito extra, si tu logras sacar algo bueno de esta "terapia" —hizo un ademan con los dedos —Pediré que te pongan ese punto para que pases inglés ¿vale? Retírate y tu clase es mañana en el salón A−104—me levante dispuesta a salir para ir con el consejero escolar —oh y trátate esa herida cuanto antes— Salí rumbo a con el consejero Gakupo-san, iba pensando en todo lo que pasa en el mundo, mi madre con un hombre nuevo cada semana, mi padre muerto, todos diciéndome de cosas sin ningún motivo aparente ¿Cuándo paso esto? ¿En qué momento mi vida se volvió tan triste?, entre en la oficina del consejero escolar

—oh hola Rin-chan, nuevamente estas aquí, ¿cuéntame cómo te sientes hoy?— me senté

—triste…— dije

—Sabes, una persona hace mucho tiempo, cuando murió mi madre, me dijo "Decir que estamos tristes, es decir que estamos solos" ¿tu estas sola rin-chan? —

—Más de lo que se imagina, a veces solo quiero encontrar la solución—

—La vida no es una ecuación rin-chan, no es ficción—

—Solo soy buena en matemáticas, me temo que es la única manera de la que se hacer las cosas, a veces solo quisiera tener la imaginación de un niño—

—la imaginación es algo bello, pero no encontraras a un amigo en ella ¿sabes? Hiyama-sensei y yo pensamos que la música te ayudara, espero que con eso saques todo lo que tengas dentro, toma— me dio un cuaderno con muchas rayas y unas hojas en blanco —tal vez sea tu mejor amigo, ahora vete a casa con tus padres, espero de verdad que vayas al club, te hará bien—

—Gracias, ¿me puede firmar el papel de que vine?— le extendí la boleta que me dio Hiyama-sensei

—Claro— la firmo —listo, puedes retirarte—

—Gracias— me fui, Salí del colegio, había olvidado un pequeño detalle… mis "padres" ojala que al salir, hubiese estado mi mama, pero no era de nuevo su "novio" león, hubiera dado lo que fuera por que fuera cualquier persona menos el…

—hola rin, Lily no estaba así que vine yo— intente pasar de corrido sin verlo

—gracias, no te hubieses molestado— me agarro de la muñeca con fuerza, me estaba lastimando

—ni creas que te vas a escapar esta vez perra, me voy a cobrar el de la vez pasada, hoy estoy seguro de que tu madre no nos irrumpirá— me metió a la fuerza al auto, estaba a punto de colapsar, todo el camino fue tenso, él tenía una mirada determinada y conducía muy rápido, como si la vida no valiese nada, nuevamente sentía la soga en mi cuello, en el cuello de aquella niña indefensa, una vez que llegamos a la casa, en cuanto se detuvo, Salí corriendo del auto, quería huir de lo que me aguardaba al pasar esas puertas, salió el igualmente del auto y me persiguió por todo el jardín hasta la casa, justo cuando iba a subir las escaleras, alcanzo a tomarme del tobillo, y me tiro, no logre zafarme, me jalo del cabello y…

—¡No huyas perra¡— me grito en la cara, mientras yo solo lloraba —esta vez serás mía, sin restricciones, ni interrupciones— comenzó a besarme violentamente, yo solo logre sollozar y el aprovecho eso para meter su asquerosa lengua en mi boca, empezó a tocarme eh intentar quitarme el uniforme, logre patearlo y salir corriendo, pero antes de lograr cerrar la puerta de mi habitación, el entro, mi falda ya se había caído en alguna parte y mi blusa estaba a medio abrochar

—te dije que no huyeras, te ira peor— me agarro del cabello y me aventó contra mi cómoda, tirando todo, me quito la blusa y el sostén en lo que lograba recuperar la noción de lo que pasaba, nuevamente logre arrastrarme, pero solo conseguí que me pateara, y me aventó nuevamente pero esta vez en la cama, finalmente quito lo que restaba de mi ropa, comenzó a tocarme y yo solo podía llorar, ya no tenía fuerzas para luchar, solo cerré los ojos y rogué que terminara de pasar todo lo que tuviese que pasar….

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Hola, nuevamente vengo una nueva historia que llego a mi mente mientras escuchaba esta sensacional canción, les aviso, este fic tocara temas de este estilo todo el tiempo, así que no sé qué más decir, ah obvio será RinxLen, pero pasara un cap. más antes de que llegue nuestro rubio favorito! Por favor déjenme un review o me desaniman y no actualizo vale? Matta ne!

_Sawako Kagamine_


	2. Capitulo 2: Tal vez

**The last one's wepping (El llanto de los perdidos)**

**_Disclaimer: Esta historia está hecha sin fines de lucro, Vocaloid pertenece a Yamaha y Crypton Future Media_**

**Capítulo 2: Tal vez**

León se estaba poniendo su ropa, yo simplemente no podía dejar de llorar, ahí estaba yo, tumbada en la cama sin poder mover ni un solo dedo, en ese momento pensé ¿realmente estoy viva para esto? ¿En qué momento hice algo mal? León volteo a verme y sonrió con satisfacción

-Ahh, deberías verte en este momento, es la mejor imagen que eh tenido de ti en mi vida- lo mire con desprecio mientras me ponía mi bata–No me mires así linda, es culpa de tu madre que seas más bonita que ella y no es tu culpa que tú me causes más placer- me arme de valor y finalmente dije dándole la espalda

-Vete de aquí, ya tuviste lo que querías- y señale la puerta

-Aunque me vaya luego vendré por mas- dijo con ironía, yo estaba completamente destrozada

-¡TE DIJE QUE TE FUERAS, CERDO! – avente un vaso que estaba en mi buro, león salió, no sin antes decir

-Espera por la siguiente- y cerró la puerta de golpe, estaba triste, molesta, enojada, mire fijamente a la puerta con expresión molesta y respiración agitada, así que finalmente…

Me quebré por dentro

Comencé a tirar todo en mi camino, los muebles, los retratos todo, ver la sola fotografía de mi madre me causaba rabia, quería morirme, quería irme con mi padre, en mi arranque de ira me pise un cuadro y me corte y entonces lo vi ahí, estaba cargándome en sus hombres, él y mi madre sonreían, en esos tiempos era completamente feliz, no necesitaba de nada más que saber que ellos sonreían para mí, después paso el accidente, en el que por salvarnos a mí y a mi madre, mi padre perdió su vida, aun lo recuerdo todo, aun siento esa cuerda en mi cuello, aun.

No pude evitarlo, simplemente me deje llevar, en el piso de mi habitación, encima de la foto de mi padre, llore por milésima vez en toda mi vida, pero esta vez, salía un fragmento de mi alma con cada lagrima… y así llorando me quede dormida.

El despertador como siempre suena 7:00 am nuevamente, comenzamos la rutina de todos los días, tomo una ducha, me siento sucia, me pongo mi uniforme y finalmente me observo en el espejo, tengo ojeras, la mirada perdida, moretones en mi mejilla y brazos, mi labio partido, mi alma rota, mi corazón vacío, ni si quiera me moleste en hacer algo, estaba demasiado mal, hacia todo por inercia, mi cuerpo caminaba por las calles de Osaka, bajo un cielo despejado, bajo la luz de las demás personas, entre en el colegio sin prestar más atención a nadie, Neru venia dispuesta a molestar, pero simplemente se alejó, debí verme realmente mal, creí que no haría nada, pero al final termino metiendo el pie para que cayera, y con su sonrisa de satisfacción, se fue, yo estaba tirada ahí, sin ganas de levantarme, la niña de cabello aguamarina se me quedo viendo, iba a decir algo pero Neru la llamo

-Miku ¿Miku que haces? Vámonos-

Mis lágrimas comenzaron a salir otra vez, estaba sola en ese pasillo sin ningún amigo o consuelo…

-oye ¿Estas bien?- me pregunto una chava de cabello verde, yo simplemente no respondí, mis lágrimas seguían saliendo

-Vamos, levántate- me ayudo a levantar mientras yo intentaba limpiar mis lágrimas, me pare, mis rodillas se habían raspado, mis libros caído

-Tengo que ir a clase- conteste, recogiendo todo, ella me ayudo

-No creo que debas ir a clase así como estas…- me respondió devolviendo mis libros

-No tal vez, tal vez no- dije con la cabeza agachada

-¿Uh? Ven te llevare a la enfermería te ves muy mal- me asuste, pudo percibir mi miedo, solo me puse tensa y comencé a retroceder

-¡No por favor, llamaran a mi madre y si no viene ella vendrá el de nuevo!- comencé a llorar

-¿El?- reviví todo lo del día anterior y estaba dispuesta a salir corriendo, pero ella me detuvo…

-Si me sigues hablando, te van a ignorar, eres demasiado buena para tener el mismo destino que yo- dije sin mirarla

-No necesito que me hable gente como esa- dijo –me interesa más… intentar ayudarte a sanar, me interesa que no sigas sola- levante la cabeza, ¿estaba hablando de mí?

-Siempre veo cómo te hacen cosas, y como siempre estás sola, te veo… triste, te veo desolada… me llamo Gumi, por favor déjame ayudarte de alguna manera- tal vez de alguna manera, la vida había decidido que no debería sufrir más

-Rin, me llamo rin- Gumi sonrió

-Ven rin, te llevare a lavar- Gumi me llevo al baño me ayudo a lavarme, platico conmigo un rato y se fue a su clase, no entendí el porqué, tal vez las cosas comenzarían a cambiar, cuando la busque con la esperanza de verla de nuevo, vi como Neru y su grupo de amigas la amenazaban, así que decidí firmante que no debía verla de nuevo, por su bien.

Iba caminando sin rumbo, cuando en el patio trasero vi a mi madre, ella corrió a mí con expresión molesta y finalmente…

-¡Maldita! Como te atreves a quitarme a mi novio, tú tienes la culpa por ser bonita, si pudiera partirte la cara… lo haría- me jalo del cabello, yo simplemente tenía una expresión asustada, lagrimas comenzaron a salir cuando me comenzó a jalar más, después me dio una cachetada, y me aventó al suelo, finalmente caí, ella me pateo y se fue, comencé a llorar… Gumi vino corriendo, intento pararme, la aparte y Salí corriendo, subí las escaleras hasta que finalmente llegue a las escaleras, llore y llore, después fui al salón de música, ahí estaba ella, y mucha gente que no conocía, finalmente termino, Salí corriendo iba a mi casa, cuando llegue estaba mi madre esperando en la puerta

-te di todo, y ¿tu? ¿Qué me diste? Tu ingratitud, me quitaste cada cosa en mi vida y ahora también a la persona que amo- se levantó del sillón, realmente comencé a sudar, se acercó y finalmente me volvió a golpear

-no te quiero volver a ver en mi vida, vete de mi casa- me sorprendí, la vi con rencor escrito en mi mirada

-ahí están tus maletas- señalo una maleta, me quede ahí parada sin hacer nada -¿Qué no me oíste? ¡VETE!- me agarro del cabello, abrió la puerta, me aventó y después la maleta, finalmente cerro, ahora… ¿Qué haría? Realmente, no tenía intenciones de vivir más, camine sin rumbo nuevamente, fui a la escuela, me subí a la azotea, lamente que estuviese completamente rejada, entonces finalmente vi un cristal roto por ahí, esa era mi oportunidad, no deseaba seguir viviendo, no quería simplemente ver esta terrible realidad, y así solo tal vez me reuniría con el único ser en esta tierra que me ah amado.

Mi padre…

Lo observe y finalmente lo iba a poner en mi muñeca, estaba a punto de cortarme cuando…

-¡NO!- un chico de cabello rubio se lanzó encima de mí, inmovilizándome, haciendo que tirara el vidrio, quedando encima de mí, viendo sus ojos azules, que por alguna razón, me recordaban a los de mi amigo de la infancia, aquel que se había ido hace tanto tiempo

-No por favor… no lo hagas, no puedes terminar con tu vida de esta manera- de reojo vi que Gumi igualmente se encontraba en la puerta observando

-Rin, no puedes derrotarte de esta manera… - ¿conocía mi nombre?

-no te busque tanto tiempo para encontrarte así… perdóname, perdóname rin, comenzó a llorar… yo igualmente comencé a llorar tal vez…

-¿Len…?-

* * *

**Notas del autor**, bien finalmente acabe este capítulo, una disculpa por lo corto, actualizare muy pronto

ya apareció Len, esperemos que pronto cambien las cosas para la rin, pobrecita ):

Me dejan un review?

Gracias!

Abrazos Kagaminosos y besitos Gemelosos

Sawako!


End file.
